


Cooking

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants to show Finn and Rey what good food is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Poe Dameron had had a great childhood. His parents were often gone on missions, but he always had family to stay with and they'd bring gifts and stories when they'd come back. Growing up there had always been cousins to play with, adventures to go on, and delicious food to come back home to.

Food was a big deal in his family. His abuela made the most delicious plates on the planet. Even when it was just the two of them she would cook enough food for each and every one of her children and grandchildren just in case someone stopped by. She'd make Poe eat until he was full and then put the food away so he'd have something to eat the next day. 

He missed her. She'd lived a long and good life, but that didn't stop him from wishing she was still alive. He missed talking to her and listening to her stories, all supposedly true, of being one of the best smugglers in the galaxy as a girl. He missed going to her for advice. And he specifically missed her cooking advice as he poured water onto the flames, causing them to somehow grow larger as BB-8 beeped anxiously in the background.

"No, I didn't know you couldn't put water on Vero-flames BB-8," he said as he reached over for the white emergency powder that had come with the small cooking space he'd never used before. The powder thickened when it came in contact with the flames, smothering both them and the crispy meat he'd been attempting to cook. He stared at the white gunk sadly.

BB-8 rolled over and beeped empathetically. "Don't swear," he reprimanded, but his heart wasn't in it. 

When he'd heard Finn and Rey gushing over the disgusting cafeteria food he'd been determined to show his boyfriend and girlfriend what good food was. He hadn't considered that the reason he was also eating the gross slush in the cafeteria was because he was a terrible cook.

"Okay, so this was a setback. The dish doesn't need meat though, we still have all of the vegetables," he said.

BB-8 beeped encouragingly. 

An hour later he dragged his thumb, the only finger not bandaged, over the call signal. "Hey, Victor, quick question. Is the Fhsiv supposed to turn bright orange when you cut it open?"

He sighed and held the comm device away as his cousin loudly laughed. 

"What happened?" Finn asked as soon as he arrived. He looked genuinely concerned as he took in the state of kitchen.

Poe leaned over and kissed him. "Nothing. Nothing happened. Hey do you know when Rey gets back from training with Luke? I wanted to surprise you two by taking you out to eat. There's a great place that's only two systems over."


End file.
